This invention relates, in general, to shock isolation devices for isolating and protecting delicate electronic devices from vibration and shock. One example of such a shock sensitive device is a disk drive for a computer; which, if subjected to excessive shock, could be irreparably damaged. Such a device has been known to cost hundreds of dollars and therefore it is desirable that it be protected. It is of further concern, that damage to a disk drive could also result in the loss of data to a user who was unaware of the damage.
Thus manufacturers of computers have normally tried to isolate disk drives from shock to prevent such damage. Typically such isolators have consisted in several individual mounting devices each, of which, have to be applied between the device to be protected and the frame of the overall carrier. The individual application of numerous shock protective mountings to a single device to be protected is time consuming and not cost effective. Hence the need arises for an improved device for isolating a shock sensitive device from disturbances which may be incurred by the carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,332 issued Jan. 18, 1972 is one example of a device for protecting a shock sensitive article. The device includes a plurality of suction mounts and bumper devices distributed around a container for the purpose of isolating a shock sensitive article. It is clear from the patent that assembly of such a device is labor intensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,303 issued Sept. 4, 1984 shows another example of a device for protecting a sensitive article from vibration. In that patent, hard brackets each having one side coupled to a support and a pair of surfaces attached to the shock sensitive article have the article engaging surfaces shock isolated from the support by means of elastomers located along the corners of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,513 issued Feb. 22, 1966 shows a triangular shaped resilient support for protecting a shock sensitive article. A plurality of such supports are used to protect a single article.
While such prior art devices are satisfactory in the uses for which they were designed, there is still a great need to provide a shock isolating device for shock sensitive articles which combines a section for releasably holding the shock sensitive article with shock reducing mounting sections in a unitary supporting device.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a shock isolating device which may easily be attached to the shock sensitive article and which may also be easily mounted in the carrier.
More particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide a shock isolating device which may securely engage the shock sensitive article but is not attached thereto.
Further, it is an object of the invention to provide a shock isolating device which requires a minimum of attachment points to support a shock sensitive article.
These and other desirable objects of the invention will become apparent hereinafter after consideration of the specification and with reference to the accompanying drawing.